Discussioni utente:LordRemiem
Benvenuto Ciao LordRemiem, benvenuto su Final Fantasy Wiki! Grazie per la tua modifica sulla pagina File:FFXTidus.jpg. Lascia un messaggio sulla pagina delle mie discussioni, se posso esserti utile per qualunque problema! -- Pmbarbieri (Discussione) 07:45, ott 20, 2010 Tu! Oddio, ditemi che sto sognando XD Non avrei mai pensato di trovarti qui: sei più che benvenuto :D -- 12:09, ott 20, 2010 (UTC) Ehm... Mi dispiace per il tuo elenco, sappi che comunque non è andato perso: è ancora nella cronologia della pagina. Il fatto è che avevi messo troppa roba che nella pagina del personaggio non serviva... Per l'elenco di Kimahri, se vuoi puoi creare quando hai tempo la pagina Nemitec. In ogni caso, Ultima è nella sferografia di Kimahri, non di Lulu, fidati. Scusa per il nostro incontro, ma sappi che sono fatto così. ;) --Pmbarbieri 06:33, ott 21, 2010 (UTC) Ah bene, mi metto a farla subito ^^ idea! Se si facesse una pagina dedicata solo alle Turbo? Allora, ho visto la pagina ulle Nemitec, e adesso mi metto a correggere un paio di cose, così ti dò qualche dritta nel contempo. Nel frattempo, tu e la tua amichetta, fatevi un giretto qui. Così vi fate una cultura. Comuncio a darti un consiglio spassionato che dò a tutti i nuovi utenti: NON USARE LE MAIUSCOLE DOVE NON SERVONO (il fatto che sia scritto così indica che è veramente importante). ;) --Pmbarbieri 18:35, ott 21, 2010 (UTC) Ah, un'ultima cosa: non scrivere usando il "Noi", non è enciclopedico. Usa al massimo il "Voi", ma solo nei capitoli di strategia, OK? --Pmbarbieri 18:46, ott 21, 2010 (UTC) Hoccapito, grazie^^ Perdona la pedanteria, ma in quanto admin lo devo fare: ricordati sempre che il nome del soggetto della pagina va scritto in Grassetto la prima volta che compare (nell'introduzione). Inoltre, tu e la tua ragazza, ricordatevi di non fare dell'introduzione un paragrafo a sè, con i simboli "=". OK? PS: non copiaincollare direttamente dalla pagina, come hai fatto con Dark Valefor, perchè sennò succede un casino con i collegamenti. ;) --Pmbarbieri 17:32, ott 22, 2010 (UTC) Idea Qualche tempo fa non stavi giocando molto a FF Tactics Advance? Nel caso, avremmo alcune pagine realative alle classi che hanno bisogno di una buona traduzione: se ti interessa le trovi qui. -- 23:42, ott 22, 2010 (UTC) Ci stavo pensando, appena posso ci dò uno sguardo ^^ Ho un'altra idea: se io carico le pagine delle classi di FFTA e le traduco per la maggior parte, ci pensi tu a tradurre le tecniche?-- 18:35, ott 23, 2010 (UTC)c Ci sto!LordRemiem 21:19, ott 23, 2010 (UTC) A-ehm... Te l'ho già detto di non usare il "Noi" nelle pagine, non è enciclopedico! Usa il "Voi", ma solo nelle strategie, OK? A questo proposito, oltre ai parametri, che ne diresti di mettere anche una bella strategia per gli Eoni oscuri? E, di nuovo, cerca, per favore, di non usare così tante maiuscole dove non sono assolutamente necessarie... Grazie! ;) --Pmbarbieri 17:42, ott 27, 2010 (UTC) Capito tutto, scusa e grazie ^^ Categorie Tu intanto crea le pagine e aggiungi le categorie (anche se appaiono in rosso, non preoccuparti), al resto ci penso io (comunque puoi crearle anche tu le categorie, non è un privilegio degli admin)Ishramit 15:15, nov 10, 2010 (UTC) OOK! Non sapevo che gli utenti potessero creare categorie o.o LordRemiem 08:03, nov 11, 2010 (UTC) Ne avevi parlato con me: aggiungi la pagina alla categoria, se il collegamento esce fuori in rosso premici sopra e potrai creare la categoria con quel nome. Basta che la inserisci in una categoria più grande (in questo caso Zoolab) proprio come si inseriscono le pagine normali nelle categorie.Ishramit 13:50, nov 19, 2010 (UTC) FFTA Help Ti lascio qua il template che indirizza alle classi fi FFTA in modo che tu possa vedere quali sono ancora da tradurre ;) Ah, potresti dirmi quali sono le classi che non sono riuscito a tradurre (quella del Moguri e quella del Nu Mou)? Thanks :) PS: se vuoi rispondere fallo nelle discussioni di chi ti ha scritto, e cosa più importante, creati una firma usando come guida ultrafacile questa pagina ;) -- 08:13, nov 19, 2010 (UTC) Mi riferisco alle classi "Gadgeteer" e "Morpher": non ho idea del nome che abbiano in italiano :/ E comunque se non ricordo male ci sono da sistemare le abilità del Cacciatore, o comunque di un'altra classe simile. PS: Bravo per la firma, ma ricordati di collegare il tuo nick alla tua pagina di discussione mettendo Lord Remiem ;) -- 15:24, nov 19, 2010 (UTC) Errata corrige: avevo visto male io per la firma XD Bravo anche per le pagine sullo Zoolab, effettivamente le sezioni dei bestiari vari necessitavano di un rimpolpamento del genere ;) -- 16:51, nov 19, 2010 (UTC) Ancora una cosa cit. Sto per creare una pagina che elenca le 300 missioni principali di FFTA (la chiamerò Final Fantasy Tactics Advance/Missioni: dato che le strutturerò a elenco ma ci sarebbe bisogno di scendere nei dettagli per ogni singola missioni vorrei chiederti una mano se possibile :) -- 09:07, nov 20, 2010 (UTC) Ti riferisci alla classe della Regina Remedi? Se non ricordo male non possiede nessuna abilità, quindi è inutile creare una pagina a parte per essa (al limite viene inclusa nella pagina del personaggio); stessa cosa per Li Grim, sebbene possieda delle abilità. Comunque, la pagina di riferimento per le missioni è nel messaggio sopra a questo, e lì ci sono i redirect alle pagine relative a ogni singola missione: andrebbero composte con la richiesta della missione (in corsivo), una breve descrizione, una strategia e (se possibile) un elenco dei nemici presenti nel caso si tratti di una missione con battaglia. Comunque, se mi dici i nomi delle missioni con Cid (non mi ricordo se sono riportati fra i rapporti) li trascrivo nella pagina sopra ;) -- 15:20, nov 22, 2010 (UTC) Dissidia 012 Purtroppo, prima che tu rimanga deluso, nel II di cattivi c'è solo Borghen oltre all'Imperatore e a Leon. Solo che Borghen non ha un ruolo così importante e appare giusto quelle due o tre volte che servivano per renderlo un personaggio e non un semplice boss da battere, però muore a meno di metà gioco, è questo il problema. Per questo non credo che metteranno Minwu, perchè è morto troppo presto, proprio come Borghen. Al massimo possono mettere Leon, anche se è troppo simile a Cain o a Golbez (più a Golbez comunque). Del III, l'unico cattivo degno di nota è Xande, che ha un ruolo ben più importante della nube oscura, anche se anche lui si vede solo alla fine del gioco. Di buoni, se si vuole lasciare i protagonisti sul generico, l'unico possibile è Desch. Per il V, c'è poco da fare: o Gilgamesh per i cattivi (neanche poi tanto), o Faris per i buoni (Galuf no, per lo stesso discorso di Minwu). Per il VI, l'unico vero altro cattivo è Ultros, il problema è che è un polpo gigante, e non avrebbe posto in un picchiaduro. Per quel che riguarda il IX, Beatrix sarebbe un personaggio perfetto. Sarebbe un po' il Golbez o il Jecht della situazione, ma non sarebbe per niente male usarla in combattimento. Se però dovessero scegliere un buono, penso propenderebbero per Vivi. Il X è invece un altro paio di maniche. O Seymour o niente per i cattivi (Yunalesca la toglierei, anche se la modalità EX non sarebbe male, mentre Shuyin è troppo simile a Tidus). Per i buoni, o Yuna o Auron sono i più gettonati. --Pmbarbieri 16:19, dic 18, 2010 (UTC) Allora devo dedurre che non usi Shantotto (vabbe' che non la usa nessuno) XD... Comunque, sembra che Vivi sia lo stesso molto gettonato, specie in America. Ti dirò questo: a me Vivi piace molto come personaggio, ma vederlo combattere in Dissidia... Oddio, sarebbe l'unico tra i buoni a conoscere Apocalisse (della serie "Un bimbetto di sei mesi evoca un meteorite gigante... Siamo fottuti!"). Figurati se lo usa in Trance... Per il VI anche io avevo pensato a Locke, ma sembra che ci penserà Vaan a fare la sua parte :/ Ti dirò, visto come combatte questo Vaan, posso tranquillamente lasciare perdere tutti i miei pregiudizi su di lui. Io non avrei mai pensato a Cyan, perchè nel gioco risulta essere uno dei meno usati, e non credo che piacerebbe ai fans. E poi diciamolo... Baffoni! --Pmbarbieri 16:51, dic 18, 2010 (UTC) FFI Na, spiacente. Più che altro io copincollo da Zellfantasy, quindi non ci metto quasi nulla di mio (a parte l'originalità dei titoletti delle sezioni XD). -- 08:34, dic 20, 2010 (UTC) Ho modificato adesso la pagina su Khaos. Vorrei farti un minuscolo appunto: quando aggiungi un template, non copiaincollare il contenuto della pagina template sulla pagina appena creata, non serve assolutamente a nulla. Basta che scrivi Incompleto tra quattro parentesi graffe: ed eccolo qua, capito? Ricordatelo quando devi mettere dei template. --Pmbarbieri 12:14, dic 20, 2010 (UTC) Grazie tante! Se batti Shinryu e Omega, lo so anch'io che Khaos diventa facile da battere: basta fargli solo vedere la Lagunarock che si mette a piangere XD. Ad ogni modo, se vuoi fare un walkthrough sul primo Final Fantasy, io ti posso aiutare per le immagini (quelle per PSP sono le migliori) e anche per quanto riguarda alcune parti (l'ho finito due volte, anche se un po' di tempo fa, quindi me lo ricordo abbastanza bene). --Pmbarbieri 12:55, dic 20, 2010 (UTC) Mmh, in realtà l'idea di una walkthrough della versione più facile non mi piace tanto, magari tu pensi al gioco in sè mentre io ci metto del mio per completarla coerentemente con la difficoltà di versioni come quella NES e PSX. Ma più che altro riguarda elementi di mero gameplay, quando si parla di dove andare, cosa fare e chi incontrare lascio tutto a te, comunque se hai qualche idea migliore fammelo presente ;) PS: ovviamente alle strategie per i boss segreti aggiunti in seguito ci pensi tu, non ci penso nemmeno di ricominciarlo per la quarta volta per sconfiggerli :asd:. Comunque se vuoi iniziare le strategie per sconfiggere Garland, Astos e il Vampiro dovrebbero già essere sulla wiki, appena lo faccio fuori scrivo anche quella per il Lich (immagino il primo boss per cui ci potrebbe realmente essere bisogno di una strategia) Ishramit 17:39, dic 20, 2010 (UTC) Se vuoi, comincia anche a creare la pagina boss di Garland, che c'è solo quella del personaggio. --Pmbarbieri 20:17, dic 20, 2010 (UTC) :Se vuoi farla fai pure, io mi limito alle strategie per i boss però, non ho abbastanza tempo per tutto il resto. Comunque, per le statistiche, puoi pure prendere quelle della wiki inglese, dovrebbero essere giuste (anche se ho notato diverse volte che gli EXP della versione NES sono sbagliati, ma a quello ci penso io quando possibile).Ishramit 13:55, dic 21, 2010 (UTC) Lol, non ci siamo capiti. Tu pensa alla soluzione che ai boss ci penso io, poi magari metti a posto le statistiche in caso di divergenze rispetto a quelle americane, il fatto è che le pagine le ho già pronte in realtà, devo solo testare le strategie con la versione NES. Anyway, se intanto vuoi occuparti dei superboss di Dawn of Souls fai pure, non ho alcuna intenzione di riprenderla.Ishramit 15:29, dic 21, 2010 (UTC) News E anche Yuna è stata confermata. Adesso il cerchio si stringe, mancano Final Fantasy II, III, V, VI, IX e XI. Visto che Teo non c'è, chi immagini di vedere tu? --Pmbarbieri 01:54, dic 25, 2010 (UTC) Sì lo so, neanch'io avrei voluto Yuna, soprattutto visto che potevano mettere Seymour :/. Gilgamesh lo devono mettere, perchè lo devono mettere, punto! Non è escluso che ci sia l'evocagemma di Syldra, sai? Hanno messo Brunilde, magari mettono anche lei. Visto che esce fra quattro mesi, tutto può ancora succedere! Io comunque ci vedo: *Leon per il II (con somma gioia di Firion). *Xande per il III solo perchè è l'unico altro cattivo, sennò di buoni c'è Desch. *GILGAMESH! *Altri cattivi del VI non ce ne sono, percò c'è già Terra dalla parte di Chaos qui (in ogni caso Leo no perchè è morto a più di metà gioco). *Per il IX, visto che anche Kuja è buono, non saprei proprio chi possano mettere (mi piacerebbe Beatrix o Vivi(?), ma potrebbero anche non mettere nessuno). *Per l'XI, anche se lo conosco pochissimo, perchè di noi penso ce l'abbia solo Ishramit, penso che metterebbero Promathia, e ti spiego anche perchè: hanno messo l'area dove lo combatti nel gioco come arena. Ad ogni modo, Jecht e Kuja sono tra i buoni (anche se non ho del tutto capito il ruolo di Tidus), Terra è tra i cattivi, anche se poi Vaan la aiuta a cambiare lato, la world map è geniale e ci sarà anche la storia del primo Dissidia dentro. Più di così... Attendo altre notizie su Yuna. --Pmbarbieri 11:19, dic 25, 2010 (UTC) Ci sono, gente anche se di sfuggita asd. E comunque, Yuna non riesco proprio a digerirla; senza contare che come modalità EX e ipermossa EX è l'unica in tutto FX a essere messa male; perfino Seymour era meglio! Anyway, temo di avere brutte notizie: le ultime previsioni stimano che a parte FFXI, FFXII e FFXIII per i capitoli vari ci saranno O un nuovo pg O una nuova arena; direi che dunque possiamo dire addio a Leon, Xande, Beatrix e qualcuno del VI. Per FFXI invece i candidati migliori sono lo Shadow Lord ed Eldanar'che. E il peggio è che i botteghini stimano che per FFV sia candidata Faris. Io sinceramente spero di no, ma sapete com'è :/ -- 15:13, dic 25, 2010 (UTC) Che Terra stesse con Chaos si sapeva, perchè Kefka non faceva che ripeterlo nel primo Dissidia. Io comunque sono convinto che prima o poi faranno un'espansione per PS3, con lo stesso numero di buoni e cattivi e una storia ampliata. Credo che il pubblico apprezzerebbe, per lo meno quello occidentale. Per quel che riguarda Yuna, userà per forza le pistole come arma di base, ma forse gli attacchi PV saranno le mosse degli Eoni. Per quel che riguarda l'ipermossa EX credo proprio che sarà la mossa finale di Floralia, Exuberantia (c'è già EX nel nome). --Pmbarbieri 02:14, dic 26, 2010 (UTC) Wella! Per la tabella non preoccuparti, visto che l'ho fatta io e già Teoskaven l'ha presa da me. Comunque, pagine che hai fatto da modificare, non ne ho viste tantissime, anche perchè molte modifiche le ho fatte già io e un contribuente occasionale di nome FlareStar. Comunque se non hai nuove cose da fare ti suggerisco di finire le pagine sui Dark Eoni. Magari quella sulle Dark Magus che avevo cominciato. ;) --Pmbarbieri 12:25, gen 6, 2011 (UTC) Ohi bentornato: tieni anche conto che ci sono ancora tutte le missioni di FFTA da fare, e al momento credo sia tu quello più indicato -> -- 12:40, gen 6, 2011 (UTC) Bene bene. Sisi, visto XD E ce l'ho presente XD -- 12:51, gen 6, 2011 (UTC) Gli Esper? Perchè no!? Tieni presente che Belias e Shemhazai ci sono già, ma mancano le loro pagine Boss e qualche riferimento in più. --Pmbarbieri 12:59, gen 6, 2011 (UTC) Cùchulainn? Contento tu... XD --Pmbarbieri 13:04, gen 6, 2011 (UTC) Sono le descrizioni del diario del clan. A proposito, quasi quasi, aggiungo anche l'Esper a me associato nella mia tabella (e naturalmente ci faccio la pagina). --Pmbarbieri 13:14, gen 6, 2011 (UTC) Comunque visto che vuoi fare delle pagine sugli Esper ti carico un po' di artwork ufficiali ;) -- 14:15, gen 6, 2011 (UTC) Crociata Visto che sono stato io a fare quella pagina, potevi chiedere a me, comunque... L'ho creata proprio appena ho trovato l'esper nel gioco e ho visto che in italiano si chiama Crociata, ma in inglese si chiamava Crusader solo nella versione SNES e PlayStation. Poi è stato chiamato Jihad, per non so bene quale motivo: è stata una mossa molto strana per la Nintendo, visto che la censura di elementi religiosi è sempre stata la loro specialità. --Pmbarbieri 11:05, gen 7, 2011 (UTC) Rovina Non che io sappia: quello status generalmente è sempe sato chiamato Crisi (anche in FFIV, mentre in FFXIII prende il posto di Veleno). -- 11:46, gen 7, 2011 (UTC) FFVII non ha traduzioni ufficiali in italiano, ma non ricordo neanche uno status del genere: prova a chiedere a Pmbarbieri, magari ne sa di più. -- 11:50, gen 7, 2011 (UTC) A quale status ti stai riferendo? descrivimelo. --Pmbarbieri 12:57, gen 7, 2011 (UTC) Ho capito adesso, non è un vero status Crisi, più uno status "Gabbia assorbente"! C'è solo un nemico che usa un attacco del genere, il boss Bestia del pozzo o Bottomswell. Il suo attacco Waterpolo causa uno status molto simile a Crisi, imprigionando il personaggio in una bolla d'acqua che gli succhia HP e può essere distrutta dai compagni. In questo stato il personaggio colpito non si può muovere e se tutta la squadra ne è colpita... So' cazzi! --Pmbarbieri 15:42, gen 7, 2011 (UTC) Mmh... Bartz, però, non ha quel colletto lì. E nemmeno quei capelli così sparati... Io pensavo a qualcosa di totalmente diverso... Non ti viene in mente nessuno? --Pmbarbieri 14:22, gen 18, 2011 (UTC) Idea (non così tanto) scema A me non sembra del tutto stupida questa idea. Se vuoi gli artwork li posso fare io... come hai visto me la cavo abbastanza bene col disegno. Fammi sapere se ti interessa. --Pmbarbieri 10:51, gen 25, 2011 (UTC) Carino. Comunque, un artwork fatto da me è già presente su questa wiki... nella mia pagina utente. Se ci guardi bene, sembra un personaggio concepito da Akira Toriyama ma disegnato da Nomura! XD --Pmbarbieri 11:58, gen 25, 2011 (UTC) Topo?! Peter è una faina, a dire il vero... Coooomunque, l'artwork della modalità normale è quasi pronto. Lo devo solo colorare e poi lo uploaderò. P.S. chiedi magari anche a Sara se vuole un artwork come il tuo. A proposito, non l'ho più vista qui, ha creato due belle paginette e poi è scomparsa, che fine ha fatto? --Pmbarbieri 13:30, gen 25, 2011 (UTC) Chiedile scusa da parte mia... magari è un po' colpa mia, magari l'ho spaventata un po' all'inizio, ma sono fatto così, con i nuovi utenti faccio sempre un po' il capo bastardo. Le due pagine sul Gold Saucer e sul chocobo dorato non erano brutte, solo avevano bisogno di qualche modifica, tutto lì. Dille almeno di fare qualche modifica ogni tanto, giusto per farsi vedere, perchè mi dispiace che non si senta in grado di editare un'enciclopedia che chiunque (o quasi) può editare... Dille che quando vuole tornare, io sarò contentissimo ;) --Pmbarbieri 13:44, gen 25, 2011 (UTC) L'artwork è finito e inserito nella tua infobox. Per quello in modalità EX dovrai aspettare un po' ma arriverà. Che ne pensi intanto di questo? --Pmbarbieri 16:19, gen 25, 2011 (UTC) Lo avevo fatto con la pelle grigia inizialmente, ma si perdeva un po'. E comunque tende lo stesso al grigio. La modalità EX però la faccio grigia, anche perchè farò un leggero cambio al blu della tuta. --Pmbarbieri 19:21, gen 25, 2011 (UTC) Tinta unita, no, va contro i miei principi... Ma se ti può andar bene come l'ho modificato adesso, che ne dici? --Pmbarbieri 10:09, gen 26, 2011 (UTC) Pensa un po', GIMP lo uso solo per fare i ritocchi finali. Hai visto gli artwork di Superpapa e del presidente Shinra ricolorati da me? ecco, lì ho usato GIMP solo per togliere lo sfondo bianco. Ad ogni modo, oggi se ci riesco uploado la forma EX, e ho anche pronto l'artwork per Sara. --Pmbarbieri 10:39, gen 26, 2011 (UTC) Sì, fondamentalmente è vero... Però io GIMP lo so usare meno di Photoshop (non chiedermi come, perchè non lo so). Comunque, cambiando discorso... Chi pensi che metteranno come nuovo personaggio del XIII in Dissidia Duodecim? Secondo me o mettono Raines come cattivo, o mettono Sazh. E chi sarà il punto interrogativo? --Pmbarbieri 10:45, gen 26, 2011 (UTC) Nomura ha detto che metterà un personaggio nuovo per ogni capitolo, ma potrebbe fare un'eccezione per il XIII, visto che ha messo un solo personaggio quando gli altri schieramenti ne avevano già due. Secondo me, o bilancia con un cattivo (Raines è l'unico possibile), oppure mette il figlio illegittimo di Barret come elemento comico (perchè Sazh E' il figlio di Barret, dai XD). Per quel che riguarda il personaggio ignoto, tutto è cominciato da quello che ha rippato la rom di Prologus. Ha trovato in tutto 5 nuovi personaggi: tre li conosciamo già, Gilgamesh, Prishe e Desperado Chaos, più altri due che non si vedevano, ma di cui si sa solo che uno è del XIII. Teoskaven aveva pensato addirittura a un personaggio di Chrono Trigger. Molti pensano che possa essere Sora o uno dei Tactics, ma sinceramente io quelli dei Tactics non li metterei, perchè mi sembrano (come potenza) ad un livello leggermente inferiore rispetto ai personaggi principali. --Pmbarbieri 10:59, gen 26, 2011 (UTC) Genesis lo hanno scartato perchè non compare nel gioco originale. Con Leblanc farebbero lo stesso... E poi, scusa, hanno rinunciato al fanservice con Yuna perchè avevano già Tifa cow girl (traduzione letterale "ragazza vacca") e lightning soldatessa, non credo metteranno alcun riferimento all'X-2. Per il IX, non lo so, anche perchè, di cattivo vero, chi c'è lì? D'accordo che la più gettonata è Beatrix, però lei non è un vero cattivo... E comuque Kuja non è ricchione, è rrraffinato! cit. --Pmbarbieri 11:19, gen 26, 2011 (UTC) Fix L'articolo determinativo (c'è scritto anche sul manuale di stile), di norma non va messo come titolo, ma ci sono delle eccezioni. L'Imperatore è una di queste perchè non è un imperatore qualunque ma è L'Imperatore, il primo (anche in Dissidia si chiama così), per cui si mette un articolo per dare importanza. Per quanto riguarda il Piscodemone, ne avrai incontrato magari uno anche nel primo Final Fantasy, ecco si scrive così, perchè il nome giapponese è così: Pisukodīmon. Spero di aver chiarito quel dubbio. --Pmbarbieri 14:04, gen 26, 2011 (UTC) Rettifica dell'ultimo minuto. Dal trailer sembra che lo schieramento definitivo di Chaos in Duodecim comprenda anche Kuja, ma che questi agisca in modo neutrale. Gli schieramenti sono quindi così: Cosmos: *Guerriero *Firion *Cavalier Cipolla *Cecil *Cain *Bartz *Tifa *Squall *Laguna *Gidan *Yuna *Jecht *Shantotto *Prishe (non compare per ora) *Vaan *Lightning Chaos *Garland *L'Imperatore *Nube oscura *Golbez *Exdeath *Gilgamesh (non compare per ora) *Terra *Kefka *Cloud *Sephiroth *Artemisia *Kuja *Tidus *Gabranth E ora ci siamo. --Pmbarbieri 14:02, gen 27, 2011 (UTC) No, ci sono ancora quei due punti interrogativi. E devono ancora dare qualche spiegazione su Desperado Chaos. C'è ancora qualcos'altro da mettere. Nomura ha detto che useranno tutto lo spazio disponibile sull'UMD, per mettere più cose possibili. Ha anche detto che se ne dovranno fare un altro lo faranno probabilmente su PS3. --Pmbarbieri 14:16, gen 27, 2011 (UTC) Ma LOL! Non intendevo esattamente così, bastava che li scrivessi sulla pagina XD. Va be', va bene lo stesso. Al limite ci serviranno per fare la lista delle armature del gioco. --Pmbarbieri 18:33, gen 29, 2011 (UTC) ? Cos'è successo? Perchè hai svuotato la pagina di Dissidia su di te? --Pmbarbieri 12:07, feb 2, 2011 (UTC) Ma che rimbo sei XD? Scusa, bastava che mi dicevi che i colori erano sbagliati e li cambiavo. Guarda che non mi ci vuole niente, anzi sono più che contento, così almeno mi esercito sempre un po'. Il disegno originale è su un foglio di carta ed è sempre in bianco e nero, quindi non ho alcun problema a cambiare i colori. Grazie comunque di avermi dato il modello, così lo carico subito. Non c'era bisogno che cancellassi tutto però, eh... --Pmbarbieri 12:51, feb 2, 2011 (UTC) Guarda qui. Dovrebbe andare meglio, no? La qualità è minore per una questione di comodità/sicurezza. --Pmbarbieri 14:10, feb 2, 2011 (UTC) Sei un pochino indietro. Ero già arrivato alla conclusione che quello è il guerriero della luce. E si vede bene dal mantello e dal "colletto" dell'armatura. --Pmbarbieri 16:08, feb 9, 2011 (UTC) Beh, tecnicamente Dissidia è un picchiaduro. In ogni caso, non è male l'idea. Hai visto il guerriero della luce versione Supaa Sayajin 5° livello (cioè senza elmetto)? C'è una sua immagine ben visibile tra gli ultimi scan di Prishe. --Pmbarbieri 19:41, feb 9, 2011 (UTC) Secondo le fonti, la modalità EX è la stessa di Shantotto (Abilità doppio tempo), l'abilità speciale è Cento pugni (che è l'equivalente di Fonte del Mana di Shantotto) e l'ipermossa EX dovrebbe essere Cinque luci, in riferimento ai cinque cristalli madre che servivano per sconfiggere Promathia insieme a Prishe. --Pmbarbieri 20:05, feb 9, 2011 (UTC) Ma de chè? L'unica colpa che potresti avere è quella di non sapere, ma non mi sembra tale da imputartela. Semplicemente, tu vedi solo una faccia mentre io ho la sfiga di poter vedere l'interezza, con tutti i pro e i contro. Quindi non hai nulla di cui scusarti V.V --Teoskaven 20:42, feb 12, 2011 (UTC) Ricorda sempre, mah boi: Google is your friend. I siti potenzialmente "di parte" guardali solo dopo per vedere se le news trovate coincidono. Io per Duodecim sto facendo così :sisi: Nota personale: ora che ci penso, mancano le emoticon qui. Hmmm.... --Teoskaven 20:48, feb 12, 2011 (UTC) È l'Excalibur: è confermato anche dal fatto che l'Excalipacco è uguale ma di colore blu. --Teoskaven 18:22, feb 16, 2011 (UTC) Confermo, infatti anche in Final Fantasy XII, Gilgamesh ha due copie della girasole che sono rferimenti all'Excalibur e all'Excalipur. --Pmbarbieri 19:38, feb 16, 2011 (UTC) Più che altro in italiano non sarà mai tradotta, e tradurre ogni termine forse è sfiancante; tieni conto che bene o male è un fanalino di coda fra i prodotti Square: parlane comunque con Pmbarbieri (che io sappia dovrebbe avere Feisbuk pure lui). --Teoskaven 21:43, feb 16, 2011 (UTC) Risposte Ciao, scusa per la risposta così tempestiva. Purtroppo ti devo informare che ho Facebook, ma non lo uso spesso, quindi non so molto su questo gioco. Ho visto la pagina sulla wiki inglese, se vuoi fare la pagina io non ho problemi, ma non ti posso aiutare più di tanto. Al massimo posso fare qualche azzardo sulle traduzioni. Per quel che riguarda le rovine lunari, fai la pagina quando vuoi. Nella versione DS, i personaggi come Yang, Edward, Palom e Porom non possono essere ripresi nel party, per cui le prove lunari non hanno senso di esistere. Se vuoi fare anche le pagine sui superboss esclusivi della versione Advance, come Zeromus EG o Brachioraidos, vai pure. --Pmbarbieri 19:48, feb 17, 2011 (UTC) Video di Gil Su youtube, cerca "Bartz vs Gilgamesh Dissidia" o simile e dovresti trovarlo. Lì perde contro Bartz, ma con grande stile! E poi la sua voce giapponese è bellissima. --Pmbarbieri 21:54, feb 23, 2011 (UTC) Beh, contro Bartz è chiaro che perde, però dai un po' di attacchi si sono visti. Pugno razzo è una gran figata, e anche il missilozzo. Gli attacchi audacia con l'arma a caso non sono niente male neanche quelli. Per quanto riguarda Bartz, sì, gli hanno aggiunto Fiamme infernali come attacco PV. --Pmbarbieri 08:03, feb 24, 2011 (UTC) Se non sbaglio il fatto di Ifrit per Bartz dovrebbe essere un richiamo al fatto che fosse la prima summon disponibile in FFV (ma qui non ricordo molto). Comunque Gilgy è semplicemente uno spettacolo anche quando le prende XD Prishe invece non so... ha un che di inquietante nella voce... A parte questo credo sarà difficile da gestire con tutte quelle combo X_X --Teoskaven 12:15, feb 24, 2011 (UTC) Sono rimasto scandalizzato. Perchè devono fare una cosa del genere? Perchè devono tradurre il gioco a metà? Scusa se ti rompo le balle, ma ho bisogno di sfogarmi. --Pmbarbieri 12:11, feb 25, 2011 (UTC) Tecnicamente, cuore di pietra è più vicino alla versione giapponese che non Lion heart. in giapponese la traduzione sarebbe Fine del cuore, che con "cuor di leone" non ha nulla a che fare. Che non mi spiego è il fatto che abbiano chiamato così l'arma, che invece anche in giapponese si chiama Lion Heart. --Pmbarbieri 12:24, feb 25, 2011 (UTC) Il manga di Final Fantasy XII. E' un po' diverso da come me l'ero immaginato, ma almeno è serio. Non come quella ipervaccata (EX) del manga di Kingdom Hearts. --Pmbarbieri 08:30, feb 28, 2011 (UTC) Final Fantasy V Sì, però Final Fantasy XII è visto dal punto di vista di Vaan, a differenza del manga, che racconta più la storia di Ashe. Final Fantasy V, invece, presenta da subito una storia vissuta non da un punto di vista specifico, e Bartz si ritrova ad essere protagonista per puro caso, a differenza di Vaan che, seppur molto forzatamente, una storia tutta sua ce l'ha. --Pmbarbieri 23:28, mar 2, 2011 (UTC) Mi dispiace doverti sgonfiare il ballon dei sogni Remiem, ma Dissidia tecnicamente è già uscito ( e io sto già -hugfjscaricandolomfughf-), quindi temo che Desperado Chaos sia l'ultimo della lista. E avevano detto che i pg sarebbero stati da 4 a 10, quindi rientrano semplicemente nel numero. --Teoskaven 12:30, mar 3, 2011 (UTC) È la divisa da Cavaliere Plutò: Gidan ne aveva indossata una all'inizio di FFIX per infiltrarsi nel castello di Alexandria assieme a Blank. --Teoskaven 13:52, mar 7, 2011 (UTC) Non credo ce ne sia bisogno, anche perchè ci sono nelle pagine dei giochi i riferimenti alle varie versioni. Ci sono poi delle pagine specifiche per Final Fantasy Origins, Final Fantasy Chronicles e Final Fantasy Anthologies, ma per il resto non penso che abbiamo bisogno di molto altro, da quel che mi pare di aver capito. --Pmbarbieri 20:44, mar 14, 2011 (UTC) Remiem, il fatto è che te la sei presa con uno che ormai con la nostra wiki ha ben poco a che fare. Tu non conosci i dettagli dell'incredibile storia di Karl90, perchè se n'è andato (o meglio, l'ho bannato) prima che arrivassi tu. Comunque, quando vedi una pagina che segna lui tra gli ultimi editori nella cronologia vuol dire che è una pagina vecchia di cui persino io ho scordato l'esistenza. Bravo comunque che l'hai trovata, e se ne trovi altre correggile senza problemi ;) --Pmbarbieri 18:03, mar 16, 2011 (UTC) Dovrei avere nome utente e password da qualche parte, se ti va di occupartene te li passo via Mail ;)Ishramit 12:44, mar 18, 2011 (UTC) Se ti va di farlo, ovviamente ;)Ishramit 16:36, mar 18, 2011 (UTC) Beh, quello piacerebbe saperlo anche a me :asd: Te la mando o no la password?Ishramit 23:18, mar 18, 2011 (UTC) TROLOLOL Davvero non lo sapevi che Ricard aveva un figlio adottivo di nome Kain (lo incontri già nel eviathan ma il nome lo scopri solo allafine)? E ti dirò di più, il padre di Cain di FFIV si chiama Richard (questo però si scopre solo nella versione DS, che mi pare tu non abbia)! Comunque, FFII l'ho finito in meno di due settimane senza nemmeno trovarla la spada emorys! --Pmbarbieri 15:07, mar 18, 2011 (UTC) L'inizio dell'ipermossa EX è più coerente ora con la versione giapponese, che in italiano per'altro è stata tradotta nel modo giusto (anche se solo nel menù e non durante i combattimenti). Quello che mi chiedo è, adesso come si chiamerà la modalità EX di Exdeath? --Pmbarbieri 10:34, mar 20, 2011 (UTC) Aspetta, ho capito perchè ci sono nomi alterati! La sta usando contro Gilgamesh, perciò gli dice le stesse frasi che gli ha detto nel gioco originale! --Pmbarbieri 10:51, mar 20, 2011 (UTC) Credo basti prenderle pari pari dalla wiki inglese. Teoskaven ha fatto così, credo! --Pmbarbieri 11:22, mar 20, 2011 (UTC) OK, video caricati. Manca Desperado Chaos, ma aspetto di averlo in inglese. --Pmbarbieri 12:55, mar 20, 2011 (UTC) L'ho scritto, Gilgamesh è un imbucato nel conflitto, teoricamente non c'entra assolutamente nulla con gli altri. Gidan potrebbe essere l'unico a ricordarsi di lui, ma dice che "Ha solo due braccia!" perciò non è sicuro che sia lui. Come ma hanno poi tenuto anche Gilgamesh invocazione, non lo so proprio. Per quel che riguarda la registrazione dei video, purtroppo non so aiutarti, perchè? BTW, cosa è successo alla voce di Bartz?! --Pmbarbieri 16:08, mar 20, 2011 (UTC) La voce di Gilgamesh è in effetti un po' strana, ma mi sembra che comunque tutte le voci suonino strane. Forse è colpa di Youtube, e lo spero, perchè se è colpa del gioco vuol proprio dire che è venuto male sul serio! Ecco perchè odio le uscite anticipate, perchè poi i giochi vengono male! --Pmbarbieri 16:24, mar 20, 2011 (UTC) Qui non si tratta di copiare, semplicemente nè io nè Ishramit avevamo quei mostri nel bestiario. Se c'erano dei punti interrogativi un motivo ci sarà stato, no? Purtroppo, che ti piaccia o no, la wiki inglese ci serve come minimo per i template e le liste complete! --Pmbarbieri 17:00, mar 20, 2011 (UTC) Tranquillo. Però calmati un po', perchè ci sono già io a dire che non si deve copiaincollare. Il problema è che a volte è strettamente necessario per una questione di comodità, ma non significa copiare pari pari... chiamalo "prendere in prestito, semmai! --Pmbarbieri 17:08, mar 20, 2011 (UTC) Che poi i dati restano quelli che sono, e se la fonte più accessibile è la wiki inglese sarebbe stupido non approfittarne.Ishramit 18:08, mar 20, 2011 (UTC) Strategie Scusa se te lo chiedo, ma da dove vengono i nomi che hai usato per gli attacchi di Sephiroth in Kingdom Hearts? Io ho usato quelli della guida Piggyback, anche se una volta confrontati con Dissidia alcuni risultano diversi :/ --Pmbarbieri 21:30, mar 21, 2011 (UTC) Attacco angelico è in effetti il termine che usa la guida della Piggyback (da cui si vede che il RD ha preso moolta ispirazione), ma non è il termine tecnico. Ad ogni modo, scaricati anche il IV: ti farai una cultura su quello che significa tradurre un gioco (e anche sui personaggi in stile deformed), anche se è molto più difficile della versione Advance in alcuni punti (ho sconfitto ieri Scarmiglione e ho dovuto sudare per mantenere in vita tutti i personaggi) e per poterlo usare dovrai avere la versione NGZoom del NO$GBA (perchè in quello normale c'è uno strano glitch che fa impressionare le scritte sullo schermo :/) --Pmbarbieri 14:46, mar 22, 2011 (UTC) Ti dico subito che *Telespo > Teleporto *Protezio > Egida *Elusio > Elusione *Dissipazio > Dissipatio (almeno non sembra troppo maccheronico) *Vistalta > Vista E in generale la terminologia è meno cagosa. E poi ci sono i filmati in 3D che ti faranno anche ridere per come sono fatti (lo stile è un po' quello di Final Fantasy IX), il doppiaggio è buono, la grafica è abbastanza decente (anche se è un pochettino lenta, ma sai, non è che si possa fare più di tanto) e l'italiano usato non sembra quello di un bambino che vuole farsi figo perchè ha imparato delle parole nuove. --Pmbarbieri 15:35, mar 22, 2011 (UTC) Effettivamente, questo remake è proprio diverso, proprio nel suo insieme :) Aggiungici che poi a me Final Fantasy IV piace un casino, soprattutto per la storia, e una traduzione decente è il minimo che possa chiedere, specialmente dopo che tra la versione SNES, quella PSX e quella Advance, lo hanno violentato a sangue per più giri. Peccato che non localizzeranno The After quando uscirà per PSP (perchè sono strasicuro che non lo localizzeranno), volevo vedere se usavano un lessico simile. --Pmbarbieri 15:53, mar 22, 2011 (UTC) Beh accontentati di Geryon (la fusione dei quattro arcidiavoli) e del Proto-Babil (un pezzo di bastardo che non sono mai riuscito a battere). Ah ecco, il peggior difetto che ha FFIV DS è il sistema di crescita: devi stare attento a quali abilità insegni ai personaggi se vuoi che aumentino bene le statistiche salendo di livello! --Pmbarbieri 16:06, mar 22, 2011 (UTC) Comunque è vero, secondo me se facessimo una localizzazione noi verrebbe anche più interessante. Ci sono gruppi amatoriali come i sadNES che sono veramente bravi. Dei SadNES ho Final Fantasy III per NES e VII per PC (ho anche l'I e il II ma non so se li hanno tradotti loro) --Pmbarbieri 16:10, mar 22, 2011 (UTC) L'ho fatto anch'io il trucco degli EXP facili, ma guarda che è peggio, perchè le statistiche migliorano sempre in base alle sublimazioni apprese dai personaggi (Ex se insegni un'abilità magica a Cain potranno salirgli i PM che di solito non salgono neanche se li paghi), e mi sono ritrovato alla fine del primo giro che avevo dei problemi a battere Zeromus anche al livello 99. --Pmbarbieri 16:20, mar 22, 2011 (UTC) Perdonami Remiem se ti sembro schietto, ma non ho tempo per queste cose; tra l'altro ho ricevuto ieri un pagellino disastroso e mio padre ha fatto (guardacaso) la paternale, quindi ora ho meno tempo da dedicare a Internet. Sorr :( --Teoskaven 08:09, mar 25, 2011 (UTC) Mi spiace dirtelo Remiem, ma accetto solo consigli e suggerimenti: visto che è un lavoro totalmente mio vorrei che rimanesse tale fino alla pubblicazione (dopodichè ci penseranno gli utenti più esperti a sistemare loro). Scusa :( --Teoskaven 15:41, mar 30, 2011 (UTC) Alla PSP semmai. Comunque sì, qualcosa in relazione allo sfondamento della quarta parete... mumble... Anyway, ti consiglio caldamente di non iscriverti lì su Nonci: per sopravvivere devi avere le palle non cubiche ma di più, e quindi temo che non riusciresti a stare più di un giorno. Lo dico per il tuo bene ;) --Teoskaven 15:47, mar 30, 2011 (UTC) Per quanto riguarda le meccaniche di gioco, tutte le città risucchiate rimangono nel Nulla durante le battute finali del gioco, ma per congruenza di trama, alla fine tutte tornano al loro posto. Si parla di come va a finire a tutti gli effetti. --Pmbarbieri 19:33, mar 30, 2011 (UTC) Ho visto, ho visto. L'ho fatto anch'io per Yiazmat. --Pmbarbieri 19:44, mar 30, 2011 (UTC) PSN Sapevi che esiste anche la possibilità che la Nintendo faccia due remake di Final Fantasy V e VI per il 3DS, con grafica e filmati 3D. Mi sembra anche strano che non abbiano ancora fatto una cosa del genere. A parte che la Square l'anno prossimo lancerà sulla medesima console il nuovo Kingdom Hearts, quindi... --Pmbarbieri 14:59, apr 5, 2011 (UTC) Da quel che ne so io al momento il progetto dei remae sul 3DS per FFV e FFVI è sospeso. Inoltre mi sembrava fosse stato accennato un remake di Befor Crisis (FFVII) che non era mai stato localizzato. --Teoskaven 15:07, apr 5, 2011 (UTC) Hanno usato la versione PSX perchè quella Advance è della Nintendo. E anche perchè lo hanno voluto mettere tra i classici. Quello che mi sorprende è che non abbiano fatto lo stesso per i primi due capitoli, mettendo solo la versione PSP e non anche quella Origins. --Pmbarbieri 15:32, apr 5, 2011 (UTC) Se ti può andar bene, crea la pagina di Zodiark quando vuoi, che la descrizione ce la metto io. Per fortuna aver sconfitto tutti i mostri serve a qualcosa. --Pmbarbieri 19:01, apr 7, 2011 (UTC) Vai pure. A proposito, non sarebbe bello se come costume alternativo per Exdeath in Duodecim facessero una skin di Exodus? In fondo sono palesemente la stessa persona, solo in incarnazioni differenti. --Pmbarbieri 19:24, apr 7, 2011 (UTC) E allora, in quanti posti è stato sconfitto Ifrit, o Bahamut? Eppure sono sempre incarnazioni dello stesso essere. La differenza può essere con Gilgamesh, Shinryu o Omega: loro sono sempre lo stesso personaggio, perchè viaggiano per le dimensioni. Exodus, Zeromus, Famfrit, Mateus e Chaos, invece, sono incarnazioni. --Pmbarbieri 19:49, apr 7, 2011 (UTC) Il problema è che lo sai come è fatto Bartz in Dissidia. E' un mimo e basta, non c'è assolutamente null'altro da dire. E lil nome Maestro mimo c'era già nel primo Dissidia, ma curiosamente solo nel menù e non durante le battaglie. Maestro mimo è il nome della mossa finale nella sua interezza, mentre Raffica di magilama doppia è solo il nome delle abilità coinvolte (AKA sto solo cercando una scusa per giustificare il nome, che però non è fuori luogo, è solo molto generico) --Pmbarbieri 21:05, apr 9, 2011 (UTC) Lo so, tranquillo, il gioco ce l'ho. A proposito, il sito da cui prendi le immagini degli sprite per FFV è molto carino, ma come avrai notato, non comprende tutti i giochi, anzi comprende solo le versioni originali. Per gli sprite dei mostri nuovi, la wiki inglese è perfetta, solo che forse alcuni sono un po' più piccoli. --Pmbarbieri 08:32, apr 10, 2011 (UTC) Penso sia abbastanza normale, comunque hai visto che roba tutte le descrizioni di Desperado Chaos? Io giuro che non ho mai visto un superboss così stronzo. Però c'è da dire che nel frattempo, nello stesso mondo in cui affronti l'invasato, c'è anche un pallosissimo dungeon di dieci piani in cui trovi tutti gli oggetti per fabbricare le armi finali, e meno male perchè ottenerle nel primo Dissidia era una tale rottura... --Pmbarbieri 08:42, apr 10, 2011 (UTC) Sì, ma solo quando lo usi tu! Leggi dei GDR su Nonciclopedia! --Pmbarbieri 08:48, apr 10, 2011 (UTC) Leggi cosa ho scritto. Il moguri non ha un effetto suo, e comunque Eschaton è l'inglese per Distruzione, che è la mossa di Ultima. --Pmbarbieri 15:31, apr 10, 2011 (UTC) Hai capito male sì XD. Si vede che il gioco non ce l'hai ancora. Comunque l'audacia si azzera da sola dopo che il personaggio ha eseguito un attacco PV, ma se guardi bene esattamente pochi secondi dopo, ti accorgi che l'audacia di Bartz ritorna allo stato originale, ma che finchè compare una piccola barra rossa sulla sua barra PV, essa continua a dimezzarsi. --Pmbarbieri 09:52, apr 15, 2011 (UTC) A parte Mr Satan non so chi altro potrebbe esserci per fare Teoskaven, perchè c'erano pochi personaggi in quell'episodio XD. E comunque il ban più che con la Genkidama di Goku, io lo identifico con questo... IMMA FIRIN' MAH LAZER! O___o / /______________________________ / / BLAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGH! \ \ ______________________________ \__\ Ad ogni modo, il costume dell'Imperatore mi ha lasciato proprio contento, mentre quello del Cipollino, sinceramente speravo propendessero per Refia o per Arc piuttosto che per Ingus. Anzi, Arc era proprio quello che mancava! In ogni caso, penso che allora se fanno un costume anche per Exdeath propenderanno per Enuo più che per Exodus :/ Peccato, però. --Pmbarbieri 20:30, apr 21, 2011 (UTC) Ma speriamo di no... Comunque, tu hai qualche idea per possibili nuovi DLC? --Pmbarbieri 21:30, apr 21, 2011 (UTC) Secondo me, guardando cosa hanno fatto con quelli già rivelati ho fatto due conti e forse vedremo. *Garland: versione di FFIX o artwork di Amano; *Firion: PSP intro o originale *Nube oscura: dubito che farebbero un crossover con un altro capitolo, ma se lo facessero, forse Melusine *Cain: armatura verde scuro della versione DS *Golbez: stile Deformed della versione NES *Bartz: forse qualcosa di originale *Gilgamesh: aspetto di FFXII o qualcosa di originale *Exdeath: Enuo o Exodus *Terra: costume base con corona da schiava o originale *Kefka: versione sprite o originale *Artemisia: skin di Adele *Tidus: Shuyn o artwork scartato *Jecht: Auron non sarebbe male, ma non so se ci possa essere qualcos'altro *Shantotto: Domina o Belle Shantotto *Prishe: magari la skin di Ulmia, tanto gli elvaan sono tutti simili *Gabranth: armatura da altro giudice oppure altra skin di Basch --Pmbarbieri 21:51, apr 21, 2011 (UTC) Music Nope, mi spiace ma ufficialmente il boss finale di FFX è proprio Yu Yevon, per quanto scrauso possa essere, pertanto è il suo theme a dover essere contato v.v --Teoskaven 19:01, apr 26, 2011 (UTC) Rispondo con Artemisia che può subire il The End anche nella forma finale (tranne nella versione PC), Orphan che può essere ucciso con Ade e Neo Exdeath che può essere evitato con il glitch dell'alchimista/cannoniere. Non è un vantaggio o un trucco a fare un boss finale evitabile, ma proprio il fatto che sia l'ultimo nemico. Prendi la battaglia contro Yu Yevon come una versione mooolto più ampliata della battaglia finale tra Cloud e Sephiroth in FFVII (dove Cloud owna il mamaboy con l'Omnislash). Anzi, vedila in questo modo: tecnicamente il boss finale di FFIX dovrebbe essere Kuja in trance, no? E invece spunta il robbotone Trivia. Se ci pensi in FFX è la stessa cosa, e l'unica differenza è che i personaggi non possono morire, ma ciò non toglie che Yu Yevon sia il boss finale di FFX. --Teoskaven 08:37, apr 27, 2011 (UTC) Esattamente: vero, in CC non si può considerare l'esercito Shinra come boss finale (anche perchè a conti fatti non si può nemmeno battere), ma va considerata la forma umana di Genesis invece dell'Avatar, per quanto imponente e potente possa essere. Anche in FFXIII la prima forma di Orphan è molto più difficile e impegnativa di quella finale, ma per dovere di posto è l'orologino a essere considerato come boss finale v.v --Teoskaven 09:04, apr 27, 2011 (UTC) Più che altro non ho idea se esista una traduzione ufficiale o no; per il momento fai te, se poi esiste useremo quella :v --Teoskaven 09:09, apr 27, 2011 (UTC) Queste notizie "storiche" sono semplicemente esagerazioni del gioco. Non posso dire che sono inventate, mi baso diciamo su quello che vedo nel gioco e poi ci gioco un po' su. Il Mykale, per esempio, mi dava l'idea di uno che viaggiava per il mondo, ma visto che si trova spesso vicino a Mezzaluna ho pensato di giocarci un po' su. Il trucco è osservare e dire quello che c'è da dire: bisogna prendere in considerazione tutte le circostanze in cui il mostro compare (boss, mostro a sorpresa, mostro amichevole ecc.). Mi baso soprattutto su quello che trovo in questo sito qua, che però ha solo il primo e il secondo capitolo e sembra essere inattivo da parecchio tempo. Forse con un paio di mostri ho esagerato, ma adesso rimetto a posto. --Pmbarbieri 09:15, apr 30, 2011 (UTC) Complete Collection Ho comprato venerdì scorso Final Fantasy IV per PSP, e ho già completato la storia principale (adesso sto facendo le rovine lunari). Il gioco è bello, ma ha alcuni glitch che mi hanno lasciato un po' perplesso, nonchè alcuni dei boss più mafiosi (!) che io abbia mai visto. E io che pensavo che la versione DS fosse difficile! --Pmbarbieri 20:53, mag 4, 2011 (UTC) Guarda che l'ho testato personalmente: nella versione GBA altera casualmente il danno, e in quella per DS impedisce a Zeromus di usarlo proprio. --Teoskaven 11:12, mag 5, 2011 (UTC) Per Teoskaven la risposta è: la materioscura non l'ho presa. Ci ho provato una ventina di volte, ma in questa versione rubare è diventato impossibile, perchè o Edge manca la presa o è preso lui dal nemico. Poi, Zeromus usa Big Bang la bellezza di cinque volte di fila, alternandolo ogni tanto a Buco nero o a Bio, per poi spammare Meteo a manetta quando ha subito un bel po' di danni, sempre che si riesca a sopravvivere alla prima ondata di attacchi. Inoltre, ci sono altri boss, come lo stronzissimo Pestocchio, che sono diventati ancora più assurdi da battere perchè per qualche strano motivo il countdown causato da Sentenza non è influenzato da Haste o Slow come nella versione DS (IE, o hai Stop e lo usi subito su Rosa e/o Porom o è Game Over). E se questo è il primo gioco non voglio pensare a The After! La seconda risposta è: sì, si può ancora reflexare il Megaflare, anche perchè è il solo modo per battere Bahamut e Bahamut lunare, che usano solo quello (Bahamut oscuro invece ha un pattern d'attacco mafiosissimo, perchè usa Megaflare solo all'inizio della battaglia o se è colpito da Bahamut, e per il resto si casta da solo Reflex ed attacca ad oltranza con Flare). In ogni caso, io rimpiango la versione DS, perchè lì almeno Cecil e Edge imparavano qualche magia in più e i boss erano più duri in termini di statistiche, ma molto meno bastardi. Ah e, Remiem... credo che Teo intenda che la materioscura non devi solo rubarla, ma anche usarla, eh. --Pmbarbieri 18:09, mag 5, 2011 (UTC) Purtroppo io la versione Advance mi sono rifiutato di continuarla, quindi non ti so dire. Comunque la wiki inglese dice che effettivamente non serve a nulla come oggetto. Magari Teo ha solo avuto culo. Comunque, a che livello eri quando hai battuto Odino lunare? E per quale accidenti di motivo hai il tempo durante la prova di Rosa e non te lo fanno vedere? --Pmbarbieri 18:59, mag 5, 2011 (UTC) Ti odio! Comunque, il mio problema era proprio il fatto che comunque Odino lunare non è un boss tanto difficile, soprattutto perchè muore automaticamente dopo quattro o cinque turni se lo colpisci con Tuonoga. Il problema è arrivarci a questi cinque turni, perchè io ho tutta la squadra principale al livello 60 adesso, e mister Miracle Blade usa la Zantetsuken a inizio battaglia eliminandone tre, se non tutti, in un colpo solo. E comunque sulla PSP i codici non ci sono, bello, quindi se lo prendi preparati a soffrire. --Pmbarbieri 19:28, mag 5, 2011 (UTC) Remiem, quello è un messaggio automatico che scatta non appena fai un minimo contributo su Nonci: anyway, avevo specificato "con i requisiti" perchè lì non può votare chiunque. Adesso aspettiamo lasciando così, ma tieni presente che qualche utente potrebbe trollarti alla grande per metterti alla prova :v--Teoskaven 10:14, mag 7, 2011 (UTC) Vedi di andarci piano prima di criticare Nonci, visto che ormai conosco circa i 3/4 dell'utenza e fidati se ti dico che non sono così brutti e cattivi come te li immagini. E le loro pagine non fanno andare in palla gli occhi, ma sono semplicemente formattate come si devono u_u --Teoskaven 12:28, mag 7, 2011 (UTC) Sì, ma (perdona la poca delicatezza) il trollaggio non implica necessariamente la sadicità o la malvagità delle persone ma è sostanzialmente uno scherzo più pesante del normale; c'è chi lo capisce e si diverte (come me), c'è chi non lo capisce e infine c'è chi lo discrimina in modo razzista (come te) perchè pensa che non dovrebbe esistere. Quello che cerco di dirti è che se vieni trollato alla grande appena metti il naso in Nonci non è per via della gente che c'è dentro, ma è perchè sei troppo ingenuo e innocente. Io cerco di salvarti la pelle, ma la causa purtroppo non è degli utenti di Nonci. --Teoskaven 13:53, mag 7, 2011 (UTC) Zeromus EG Guarda, Zeromus EG per quanto mi riguarda era più facile di quel che pensassi. Il trucco è usare un grimorio solo tra il drago o il Titano lunare, e poi avere Yang per causare il triplo dei danni con Deadly (come si chiama quell'abilità in italiano?), poi con Cecil e Edge attaccare (facendo attenzione a non usare Sancta della luminosa quando ha Reflex, mentre con Rydia o Palom spammare Meteo a manetta. La mia squadra era Cecil, Palom, Yang, Porom e Edge, tutti al livello 62. E l'ho battuto ancora prima che potesse iniziare a usare Tsunami e quegli altri attacchi bastardi. Per quel che riguarda Gogo, una volta l'avevo scritto, ma un errore di rete mi ha fatto perdere tutto. Non immagini quanto mi abbia dato fastidio, ma io una teoria ce l'ho: potrebbe essere l'anima del mimo racchiusa in quel cristallo, oppure uno che aveva trovato il cristallo nella torre e si è trasformato in lui. In ogni caso poi lo scrivo, adesso scusami ma devo andare in università ^_^ --Pmbarbieri 07:55, mag 9, 2011 (UTC) Ciao. Se senti Teo, digli pure di stare tranquillo, che il suo posto è sempre qui. Ad ogni modo, ho battuto Brachioraidos proprio l'altro ieri, e non ti dico che faticaccia. Anche se in realtà ti dirò, il peggio era avere i personaggi più potenti vivi e in status Reflex prima che cominciasse a usare Mega Vampalia, poi il resto era anche abbastanza semplice (tralasciando il cavolo di Inferno). Ho cominciato adesso The After e ti dirò, mi ha fatto ribaltare un po' di quello che pensavo di questo nuovo FFIV. Quello normale ha solo la grafica migliorata e ha apportato qualche cambiamento alle statistiche, ma per il resto è preciso sputato alla versione Advance (inventario limitato a 40 oggetti! Ma siamo matti?); The After invece è identico, come meccaniche, alla versione DS (su cui peraltro è anche basato)! Ora io dico, ma non potevano farli uguali invece che fare uno in un modo e uno in un altro? Costava ben tanto fare un ibrido tra la versione Advance e quella DS per fare quello che dovrebbe essere la versione DEFINITIVA del quarto capitolo? Non potevano almeno mettere il background di Golbez, che ci stava benissimo, invece che metterlo solo raccontato in The After? Comunque, a parte questo, il gioco è molto buono e te lo consiglierei anche. Prima però scaricati e finisci la versione DS, perchè quella è tutto per quanto riguarda il gioco principale (almeno per come la penso io). --Pmbarbieri 13:02, mag 11, 2011 (UTC) Il primo The After è uscito per i telefoni cellulari, ed ogni mese usciva un nuovo episodio (prima la storia di Ceodore, poi di Rydia, poi Palom e via dicendo), un po' come Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-. Poi, però, hanno deciso di compattare tutto in un gioco solo e farlo uscire, con grafica leggermente migliorata, come contenuto scaricabile per la WII. --Pmbarbieri 17:21, mag 11, 2011 (UTC) Evocagemme Le evocagemme hanno effetto, di norma, solo sull'audacia tua o del rivale. --Pmbarbieri 20:02, mag 12, 2011 (UTC) Guarda che non è un brutto gioco, sistema di battaglia e articolazione dell'avventura a parte, perchè comunque ha una bella storia. Ad ogni modo, a quale effetto ti riferisci? Perchè io ho battuto Desperado Chaos di recente e mi ricordo che i suoi effetti sono quelli dei quattro demoni. Forse ti sei confuso con il famoso accessorio che indossa il suo clone, che lo immunizza dagli attacchi fisici dopo un tot di tempo. Controlla la sua pagina per chiarimenti. Comunque, io vorrei aprire un forum per fare una specie di totopersonaggio, in cui gli utenti mettono un personaggio che vogliono della saga, ma come lo vedrebbero in Dissidia, un po' come le nostre pagine utente alternative. e hai qualche idea, fammi sapere, che così non usiamo troppo le nostre pagine di discussione. --Pmbarbieri 15:43, mag 13, 2011 (UTC) Proprio così. Io posso fare anche gli artwork, e ognuno posta la sua versione di un ipotetico moveset per i personaggi. Io ho già in mente personaggi come Selphie, Seifer, Ashe e Rydia. --Pmbarbieri 18:48, mag 13, 2011 (UTC) E allora dillo bene XD --Pmbarbieri 18:49, mag 13, 2011 (UTC) A me Vayne non piace tanto, ma comunque verrebbe bene. Anche il dottor Cid. Comunque domani temo di non esserci, ma da lunedì posso esserci a tempo pieno (finalmente). --Pmbarbieri 21:00, mag 13, 2011 (UTC) A proposito, hai visto che il nuovo costume per Bartz è il suo attire da ballerino? Non so perchè ma sento che lo userò più spesso (a meno che non cominci a sculettare, nel qual caso lo selezionerei unicamente come avversario per pestarlo con tutti)! --Pmbarbieri 21:19, mag 13, 2011 (UTC) Ad ogni modo, io sto cominciando a fare le tabelle per il moveset di Selphie. Ti dico solo che sarà un po' come Bartz, ma in modo diverso. --Pmbarbieri 07:36, mag 14, 2011 (UTC) Ho steso la pagina principale del forum. Se vuoi postare lì la tua descrizione di Vayne vai pure. :) --Pmbarbieri 09:59, mag 14, 2011 (UTC) Ciao. Piccolo avviso. Domani io creerò la pagina Cristallo per consacrare i 1000 articoli. Ti prego di non creare nuove pagine finchè non vedrai quel numero sulla pagina iniziale ;) --Pmbarbieri 21:32, mag 15, 2011 (UTC) Perdonami, ma per cosa? Non hai visto che Pmbarbieri ha già deciso la millesima pagina? Potresti invece dare una mano a scegliere l'articolo del mese da mettere nella nuova skin: io sceglierò una serie di possibili candidati e con una semplice votazione si stabilirà quale mettere -> --Teoskaven 07:01, mag 16, 2011 (UTC) Se guardi un po' sotto nel manuale di stile dovrebbero già esserci un po' di linee guida per le pagine. Se vuoi aggiungere qualcosa, fai pure. --Pmbarbieri 11:49, mag 17, 2011 (UTC) Ciao LordRemiem, piacere mio. Ormai è da un po' di tempo che non lavoro più su KH Italia Wiki (perchè sono impegnato sul mio sito), tuttavia lì le cose continuano ad andare bene grazie ad un utente che sta lavorando abbastanza bene. PRISON KEEPER: il più infantile, bugiardo, falso, miserabile, megalomane e "copiatore di articoli" utente che io abbia mai conosciuto sul web. Si è creato una sua Wiki (uno sputo di copia da quella originale) e sta copiando a raffica articoli da noi, comunque, lasciamo i vermi a divertirsi nel fango, che lì ci sguazzano a meraviglia. Pmbarbieri si è già iscritto sul mio sito: nemmeno lui è un esperto di Ratchet e Clank ma comunque, come te, conosce la serie. Se ti vuoi iscrivere sei il benvenuto anche te. Evidentemente si tratta di quel Karl90, solitamente questi troll non si dimenticano dei siti che li bannano ed hanno la tendenza di tornare a molestrali con sockpuppet, col tempo: un po' come prison con noi. Quel vigliacco però non aveva il coraggio di dirmi le cose in faccia, e se voleva insultarmi lo faceva tramite sockpuppet. Ma se hai un minimo di onore dimmele in faccia le cose, non nascosto dietro un falso. Lexaeus 94 Eeh... Guarda entrambi mi hanno dato sui nervi in maniera esasperante, ma Karl90 era diverso. Lui era solo imbranato e non riusciva a mettersi in testa quello che la direzione gli diceva, ma non era nulla di che. Con Prison invece è diverso. L'ho conosciuto qualche mese prima di iscrivermi qui, su wikipedia, e già lì abbiamo litigato per lo stesso identico motivo per cui abbiamo litigato su KHWiki: Chernabog, il diavolo di Fantasia, apparso come boss (e che boss!) nel primo KH! La domanda era: è un Heartless o no? Io gli ho detto, lui è un cattivo Disney, e secondo me, fino a prova contraria, non lo è (soprattutto per una serie di motivi che ho scritto sulla sua pagina sulla wiki), ma lui insisteva a dire che lo era esponendomi le sue ragioni in un italiano di rara bellezza e tirandosi delle zappate sui piedi che non ti dico. In seguito abbiamo discusso su altri tipi di Heartless, ma alla fine non si è più fatto vivo e ho modificato la pagina di Wikipedia sugli Heartless come Dio comanda. Non passa un anno che sulla wiki di KH cosa trovo? La pagina sugli Heartless spudoratamente copincollata da wikipedia esattamente come l'avevo scritta io (salvo alcuni nomi degli Heartless su cui avevamo discusso)... e da allora è diventata una questione personale. Mettici anche che prima modificavo le sue pagine correggendo gli orrendi errori grammaticali che faceva e lui me le rollbackava senza neanche guardarci ("il MIO lavoro non si tocca!"); poi io dico a Lexaeus che il suo comportamento è ingiusto e se fosse stato in questa wiki lo avrei bannato e Prison neanche un'ora dopo mi banna a vita (aveva capito chi ero); poi, mentre Lex mi toglie il ban, l'infame va a piangere dal fondatore dicendo di essere vittima di un complotto (pure paranoico è...) e continua a peggiorare la situazione. Infine, prende parola Teo, che con l'aggressività di cui solo lui è capace dà una strigliata al fondatore. Morale della favola: Prison litiga con tutti, dà a tutti degli ingrati e dei traditori, minaccia di mandare un tale sicario (che poi abbiamo scoperto essere sempre lui con un utente sockpuppet) a vandalizzarci, e allora il fondatore lo banna a vita. Tutto qua. Poi lui crea la sua wiki personale dove continua a scopiazzare articoli dall'originale per avere lo stesso numero di pagine in pochissimo tempo e via dicendo... Per di più, mentre prima agiva "in solitaria" dopo il ban lui ha rivelato di essere nientemeno che il Maestro R, capo di una fantomatica confraternita che conosce tutte le verità nascoste su KH e che io, che giocavo a quel gioco da quando è uscito, ero la personificazione dell'ignoranza del giocatore medio, che andava per questo distrutta. E mi è anche andata bene, perchè io ero un ignorante, ma Teo è addirittura un diffamatore e Lex non mi ricordo che cos'era ma non era carino neanche per lui... Tu che ne dici, ora? --Pmbarbieri 19:59, mag 18, 2011 (UTC) 'azz.. Rem, mi potresti fare un favore? Sono misteriosamente scomparse alcune immagini da te caricate sui nemici di FFV. Potresti ricaricarle? --Pmbarbieri 21:07, mag 18, 2011 (UTC) Anzi anzi anzi... Lascia stare, faccio io. Li carico come png. Sono più pesanti ma la qualità è sempre la migliore. --Pmbarbieri 22:31, mag 18, 2011 (UTC) Non è necessario avere testicoli, e comunque fidati che col tempo possono anche venirti se non li hai... Guarda che nella realtà io sono molto più timido di quanto non sembri qui. E conunque, Prison è semplicemente un quindicenne invasato che si crede chissacchì per qualche strano motivo. Pensa che quando si presenta si definisce uno che studia KH da sette anni! Ora io dico, ma che cavolo fai tutto il giorno, devi essere proprio mentalmente bloccato se fai come "lavoro" una ricerca sull'universo di un videogioco. Per di più dice anche, io sugli Heartless (o meglio sulle "Razze oscure") so tutto, solo Nomura ne sa più di me (modesto, il ragazzo). Comunque, fidati, nemmeno io ho il coraggio di partecipare a un forum su Nonci ;) --Pmbarbieri 09:59, mag 19, 2011 (UTC) Infatti io ho fatto di meglio e ho ritagliato l'immagine da un video di Youtube -> Il tuo era troppo chiaro nei colori ed era più piccolo, tutto qui ;D --Teoskaven 15:28, mag 24, 2011 (UTC) Almagesto è a tutti gli effetti l'attacco finale di Exdeath, perchè si agita lo schermo quando lo usa e soprattutto perchè infligge danni (Gran Croce è molto potente e bello da vedere, ma non infligge danni). Gli attacchi finali dei cattivi sono tecnicamente: *Imperatore - Stella cadente *Nube oscura - Raggio molecolare *Zeromus - Big Bang *Exdeath - Almagesto *Kefka - Derelitto *Sephiroth - Supernova *Artemisia - Giudizio infernale *Kuja - Ultima *Eone di Braska - Tiro Jecht originale *Imperitur (attenzione, NON Vayne) - Teraflare *Baldanders (sì, ci metto lui) - Ghigno di Thanatos E poi ci sono anche altri che non metto. Le tecniche speciali sono quelle che risultano essere più famose e soprattutto, che usano solo loro. Gran Croce lo usa anche Trivia (e sinceramente mi sembra più legato a lui). A proposito, ho visto anch'io che la nube oscura si chiama nube NERA nella versione NES, ma è solo perchè non ci stava, sai? Invece OndaFuoco è derivato dalla traduzione inglese FlareWave. Occhio a come parli dei SadNES perchè a me piacciono molto le loro traduzioni. ;) --Pmbarbieri 15:44, mag 24, 2011 (UTC) Tecnicamente quello di Baldanders è Risata di Thanatos; solo nella prima forma credo si chiami Sorriso di Thanatos (perchè infligge pochi danni). Anyway: senza offesa, ma quello screen in Angelo Crudele mi sembra un po' venuto male, e non rende bene. Provo a vedere se riesco a rippare da Youtube qualcosa anche su quello :v --Teoskaven 15:52, mag 24, 2011 (UTC) Sì, basta non esagerare con questi personaggi. --Pmbarbieri 10:22, mag 30, 2011 (UTC) Mentre rovistavo tra le pagine create da te, ho notato una cosa... manca Dark Yojimbo tra gli Eoni oscuri. Quando hai tempo puoi crearne la pagina? --Pmbarbieri 10:21, mag 31, 2011 (UTC) Forte! Però, secondo me dovresti mettere mosse più attinenti al personaggio nella serie Z, visto che è basato più su quella (il suo periodo migliore, per quanto da Freezer in poi sia completamente privo di originalità). Almeno la Kamehameha X10 la toglierei, visto che è prerogativa del SSJ4. Per il resto va molto bene. --Pmbarbieri 12:09, mag 31, 2011 (UTC) Mica tanto scarsa. Quella rossa (Parata composita) è la migliore dopo Parata Omni. Comunque, per le confessioni del creatore Exdeath ti può servire tantissimo come ultima risorsa, ma nella gran parte dei dungeon è abbastanza inutile. Lo so perchè è uno dei miei personaggi migliori e uno dei primi che ho portato al livello 100. --Pmbarbieri 12:43, mag 31, 2011 (UTC) Forte Duodecim, vero? Comunque, aspetta di trovarti davanti quella furia scatenata di Desperado Chaos e poi ne riparliamo. Fa un po' cagare da usare nelle arene strette, ma è abbastanza forte. Comunque non è solo il giorno speciale quello in cui puoi ricevere bonus. --Pmbarbieri 11:53, giu 1, 2011 (UTC) Eh, la prima volta che si prova Gilgy non si scorda mai XD Pensi anche di scaricare qualche contenuto bonus dal PSStore una volta che sarà riattivato?--Teoskaven 13:54, giu 1, 2011 (UTC) DUODECIM In effetti, a questo punto credo che una skin di Enuo sia la cosa più probabile. Peccato, però, avrei tanto voluto Exodus. Piuttosto, chissà come sarà in modalità EX, perchè dubito che farlo diventare tutto nero basti. --Pmbarbieri 23:04, giu 2, 2011 (UTC) 1)Hanno cambiato tutti i quote dei personaggi già esistenti, sia le fresi di inizio scontro, sia quelle di fine scontro, sia quelle nelle "intro lunghe". 2)Scordati i party a tema per Desperado: è talmente bastardo (sia lui che il suo clone) che sei obbligato a usare almeno 3 fra questi personaggi: Guerriero della luce, Firion, Cavalier Cipolla, Cloud, Gidan, Tidus, Yuna, Lightning, Golbez e Gilgamesh. Non è una mia canagliata, è che proprio non puoi avere speranze senza attacchi derivati e mosse come il Megaflare di Yuna ->--Teoskaven 08:24, giu 3, 2011 (UTC) Se vuoi proprio un consiglio spassionato, Exdeath te lo sconsiglio proprio: è troppo lento e Desperado oltrepassa praticamente tutti i suoi attacchi a parata. Nel caso lo facessi ti consiglio di sostituirlo con Yuna con Megaflare. --Teoskaven 08:48, giu 3, 2011 (UTC) Non è sempre così, comunque. La mia squadra era Squall, Cloud, Gidan, Exdeath e Sephiroth. Sephiroth praticamente non l'ho mai usato, mentre Exdeath mi è servito proprio come ultima risorsa: Quando ha pochi PV il clone è più bastardo ma l'originale si rimbecillisce ancora di più, perciò io usavo attacco Delta a ripetizione e non mi fermava più. Soprattutto con l'originale che ha difesa bassissima e parametri non propriamente eccellenti... L'unica cosa che devi sperare è che non entri in Modalità EX, perchè allora sei fregato. --Pmbarbieri 09:26, giu 3, 2011 (UTC) Per le Confessioni del Creatore (Untold Tale) ti consiglio vivamente di aspettare di avere almeno un personaggio a livello 100. Per gli allenamenti, io il labirinto non l'ho mai usato, anche se alcuni pezzi di equipaggiamento che si trovano solo lì sono anche utili. Ti consiglio di sfruttare i bonus dei vari giorni il più possibile e fare match con party per allenarne tanti in poco tempo. Comunque, se hai sconfitto Chaos usando quattro personaggi vuol dire che è veramente tosto rispetto al primo Dissidia, oppure eri poco allenato tu. :/ --Pmbarbieri 15:50, giu 5, 2011 (UTC) Fottuti equipaggiamenti al livello 1. Questa è una delle cose che mi danno più fastidio dei cambiamenti apportati, insieme a quella degli AP a caso. Porca miseria se quella mi dà fastidio: ma si può che gli AP extra vengono scelti casualmente da 1 a 3 e che se ti fai colpire anche una sola volta prima di aver fatto il numero dei danni necessari a guadagnarli non ne ottieni nessuno (eccetto quelli che guadagni normalmente)? Almeno nel primo Dissidia era più facile ottenerli, anche se ne ottenevi di meno. Comunque, ricordati che l'equipaggiamento che indossi è fondamentale in alcune fasi. --Pmbarbieri 16:15, giu 5, 2011 (UTC) Raggio cosmico è fastidiosissimo, ma non quanto Jecht. Se non lo sai usare è un personaggio inutile, per quanto forte. Peccato che il suo potere stia tutto nelle combo, e le combo sono calcolate in base a come muovi la levetta analogica mentre premi il tasto. In altre parole, o sei veloce o ti vengono completamente a caso! L'ipermossa Ex, poi, è la più debole del gioco... Peccato perchè è un personaggio che a me piace molto, e se c'è una cosa che mi piacerebbe (solo se fatta bene) è un prequel di Final Fantasy X per approfondire la sua storia. --Pmbarbieri 17:01, giu 5, 2011 (UTC) Non è un brutto metodo, il problema maggiore è che così sacrifichi le mosse che potresti perfezionare con gli AP. --Pmbarbieri 11:50, giu 6, 2011 (UTC) Se ne perfezioni qualcun'altra è possibile attivare alcune abilità d'azione e di supporto che secondo me sono abbastanza utili, tipo Reiki, Anima del baro, Umiltà benedetta e balle varie... Comunque, io terrei buona anche Parata composita, perchè è un buon attacco ed è più facile da controllare di Parata omni. --Pmbarbieri 12:02, giu 6, 2011 (UTC) Ti rispondo io... Secondo me, no. E ti dico anche perchè: per prima cosa, i loro nomi giapponesi sono diversi, perciò il fatto che siano stati tradotti così non è che una mera coincidenza; poi, anche il significato dei due luoghi è diverso. Possiamo al limite metterlo come curiosità, ma farci una pagina o un paragrafo solo per lui, mi sembra eccessivo, soprattutto perchè c'è già quello per Dissidia. --Pmbarbieri 08:56, giu 7, 2011 (UTC) Il problema è proprio nel creare una pagina sul castello dell'oblio di KH. Non siamo la wiki di KH, e preferisco anche che non si uniscano troppo le due cose. --Pmbarbieri 09:14, giu 7, 2011 (UTC) Ah quello intendevi, allora non avevo capito io ^_^° scusa ma mi sono appena svegliato XD. Allora, per quello un riferimento si può anche fare. --Pmbarbieri 09:22, giu 7, 2011 (UTC) Meglio se mettiamo i nomi veri. Anche perchè nella guida non appariva nessun effettivo nome d'attacco. --Pmbarbieri 10:13, giu 7, 2011 (UTC) Le due serie sono strettamente collegate tra loro, proprio come la nostra e la vostra Wiki. Così come io, creando la pagina su Kingdom Hearts, ho aggiunto moltissimi collegamenti alla nostra Wiki, tu puoi fare altrettanto. Nelle Curiosità del Castello dell'Oblio noto un'abbozzo circa Final Fantasy creato da te: di conseguenza puoi inserire un link che colleghi le due pagine proprio in quella voce. Se hai intenzione di inserire altri collegamenti fammelo sapere, perchè la mi occupo io della coordinazione dei lavori e delle pagine. Lexaeus 94 Non è assolutamente necessario, anche perchè a Lufenia non ci puoi andare finchè non sconfiggi il clone di Desperado Chaos, e per farlo hai bisogno di Cid, che si trova nella grotta della terra vicino a Melmond. Teletrasportati a Earth Cave, e gira e rigira troverai il Chasm on the rotting land (abisso nella terra putrescente) (lì dovresti trovare anche il portale per sconfiggere Shantotto (non ricordo come si chiama, ma è bello in fondo alla penisola nella stessa area). --Pmbarbieri 15:01, giu 7, 2011 (UTC) Untold Tale Fa molto Pokémon, è vero... Ma pensa che anche Final Fantasy Type-0 (che aspetto con ansia), i suoi seguiti e il fantomatico reamke di Final Fantasy VII saranno più o meno così. I cloni di Golbez va' che son bastardi: sono difficilissimi da evitare, e anche se li eviti ti inseguono fino alla nausea. Aspettati però di raggiungere le isole del drago... Lì ti troverai a combattere degli emeriti bastardi come Vaan e Gabranth nella fortezza Bahamut versione OMEGA, non so se ti è già capitato di incontrarne qualcuno, ma sono veramente quanto di più mafioso possa esserci, soprattutto perchè hanno Omega come invocazione (ma guarda un po') --Pmbarbieri 15:13, giu 7, 2011 (UTC) Non te lo so dire, sai? Io mi sono guardato bene dallo sbloccarli tutti. Quello nelle isole del drago, ti consiglio di fartelo tutto più volte, anche se ha dieci piani perchè ne vale la pena: trovi tutti i componenti per le armi finali (solo quelli esclusivi, però, l'Ihiirokane e l'Electrum ti devi arrangiare) --Pmbarbieri 15:33, giu 7, 2011 (UTC) La Scarletite è l'Ihiirokane, quindi costa un fracco anche se meno dell'Electrum. Il problema maggiore non sta nel comprarle, quanto nel trovare gli oggetti con cui scambiarla, perchè alla fine i Guil crescono anche sugli alberi (si colga la sottile ironia su Exdeath). E anche in termini di KP non è che costi poco. Giusto 50 KP a cranio o giù di lì. --Pmbarbieri 15:49, giu 7, 2011 (UTC) Sephiroth La pagina su Sephiroth l'aveva creata un utente. Però possedeva solo qualche riga sputata, un sacco di errori ortografici, ed un artwork, Così la riscrissi completamente io, aggiungendoci tutta la storia, un Template, un immagine decente ecc. ecc. Tra le varie cose ricordo di aver migliorato le mosse, che erano scritte ma solo quelle di KH1. Sinceramente non ho capito molto bene cos'avete ritoccato riguardo le mosse, ma comunque basta solo che corrispondano con quelle della serie. Lexaeus 94 Credevo di aver già detto che Sin Harvest è un errore grossolano del Rinoa's Diary, l'attacco non è mai nominato nel gioco, e nemmeno nella guida. --Pmbarbieri 15:35, giu 7, 2011 (UTC) Beh, non me ne intendo di FF ma se Pmbarbieri dice questo allora vuol dire che avete sbagliato (quindi correggete). E' vero, la sezione soluzione manca a Sephiroth, ma delle soluzioni se ne occupava Axel 8, che dev'essersi dimenticato di inserirla lì evidentemente. Se ve ne occupate voi, completereste la pagina. Lexaeus 94